Bloonarius the Corrupted Inflator
'Bloonarius the Corrupted Inflator '''is a major boss in Bloons Tower Defense Unleashed. Bloonarius ends up in this state after absorbing a special blue Bloon Beacon with unknown origins. It gains a lot of major stat changes in this state. It has the same 0.1 speed that it always had, but has 256,000 health points. It doesn't have any children. Despite the fact that it's original version is a Event Special Boss Bloon, this one is instead a story boss. Properties and Immunities *Bloonarius now has Lead properties. *MOAB Assassin's damage is reduced from 750 to 75. *It can not be hooked by the MOAB Takedown Ability. *Corrosive Glue and Burny Effect doesn't work on it. *First Strike Capability deals 5000 damage to it. *Absolute Zero's slowdown percentage is reduced from 50% to 25%. *Abilities like Darkseum's ''Life Suction aren't as effective when reaching max strength. This also applies to other bosses. Abilities Bloon Spawns *Bloonarius obtains two Bloon Doors after turning into its corrupted state, which look like Bloon Traps. It can spawn several bloons in here, with their rank increasing based on it's health. **0% Health Removed - Starts spawning from Red Bloons to Lead Bloons. **2% Health Removed - Starts spawning from Green Bloons to Rainbow Bloons. **4% Health Removed - Starts spawning from Zebra Bloons to Ceramic Bloons. **5% Health Removed - Only spawns Ceramic Bloons. **6% - Spawns Ceramic Bloons to Mini-MOABs. **8% - Spawns Ceramic Bloons to MOABs. Ceramic Bloons can now be spawned with additional properties. **10% - Spawns Ceramic Bloons to ZOMGs. **15% - Spawns Ceramic Bloons to BADs. BADs have a tiny change of being spawned. **16% - Spawns MOABs to DDTs. Attacks *Missile Launchers, shoot either: **Several missiles at different towers. Missiles can also be directed at high amounts at stronger towers. Each one stuns a tower by 1 second. Stun time can add up if several missiles go into one tower. **A big blue missile. Stuns a tower by 10 seconds. *Launch a fireball at the nearest tower. Stuns it for 5 seconds. *Shockwave that stuns all the towers in its range for 3.50 seconds. Elemental Switches *Can use elemental switches to have more defense against specific elemental attacks. Decreases their damage by 25% if has more than half of it's health, or 75% if it has already lost more than half of its health. Can only have one defense per time, unless double defense is used. The player can notice its current elemental defense by its eye colors. When combining two defenses, it will have each color assigned to a different eye. After using a defense, it will return back to normal for a long time before using a defense again. **Fire - Orange **Lightning - Black **Ice (Absolute Zero won't have any effect here) - Dark-blue **Double Defense: Can also combine two elemental defenses. Properties Switching *Replaces its lead property for either: **Purple Bloons **Black Bloons **White Bloons **Orange Bloons **Can return back to Lead Bloons. Category:Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Immune Bosses Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons